Necessity
by Rubymuto
Summary: Full Summary In Prologue: During a case she was working on having him close became a necessity, and being close to him became her addiction. He was the only one she could ever confide in, and she hated it.
1. Evil never sleeps

Disclaimer: I only own my copies of the game, and the story.

Summary: During a case she was working on having him close became a necessity, and being close to him became her addiction. He was the only man that her father ever let get close, despite raising them to despise one another, he was the closest thing she had to a real friend. He was the only one she could ever confide in, and she hated it. Rated M for Blood, Language, Violence, Nudity, Character Death and Suggestive themes.

A/N: This isn't my first attempt at a fanfic but it is my first Phoenix Wright one and its one I want to see through to the end no matter where that may be. I've read a lot of fanfics and found out that there just aren't enough Edgeworth / Franziska romance fanfics on the site. Oh and I'm very sorry in advance for any and all out of character moments, it's me, they're bound to happen.

Warning: contains AAI spoilers

Prologue – Evil never sleeps.

April 26, 1:15pm

Airport

Arrivals

Wheels screeched as the Cohdopian plane touched down in America, there was a large sigh of relief from a certain fair haired passenger, and finally this was all over. The ring leader behind the smuggling ring had finally been brought to justice and Agent Lang was leading the hunt of the remaining members. Franziska looked around for Miles and instead found Gumshoe.

'_Ugh, scruffy, does that detective have nothing better to do with his time than be Miles errand boy'_

He spotted her and gave her his trademark goofy grin, she found her irritation growing. She glared at him as he approached, but then did something very unlike her, she actually smiled at him, and watched him visibly flinch, she laughed a little inside, her whip wasn't even in her hands and she could still put the fear of god in him, just by simply smiling. His grin faltered, he was very scared by her sudden change in attitude.

"Um, Mr Edgeworth is very sorry that he couldn't come and meet you but he's been called in to lead an investigation, this was supposed to be his day off but Miss Skye needed him to cover the prosecutor. He's probably back in his office by now…"

Franziska allowed herself to smirk, just like him to come in on his day off, she knew this was his calling but he couldn't work like this forever, he wasn't a von Karma, he needed a proper holiday, he needed to go somewhere where he could just relax and do nothing, the stress would catch up to him eventually… Just like it had caught up to her, she maybe a von Karma but she wasn't her father, it was a good thing too. She began to walk through the busy airport, Patience wasn't really her strong point and staying in the same spot for too long without purpose annoyed her.

"So why is it that Miss Skye had Miles cover for this prosecutor? Couldn't they handle the investigation?"

Gumshoe was silent, this unnerved Franziska, Scruffy stammered and stuttered in her presence, but he always managed to give her the details, after all when it came to important details he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Franziska toyed with her whip and turned around to face him, she was a little surprised to find he had stopped a few steps behind her. He held a look of sheer sadness on his face; he walked towards her until he was once again by her side and spoke in a low voice so no-one nearby would catch on.

"It's Mr Payne…" he said slowly, pausing as if he just couldn't find the words "…He was killed while investigating… They think it was murder…"

Franziska's entire demeanour changed in that fraction of a second. She became her usual deathly serious self.

"Where was he found?" Her voice was emotionless.

Gumshoe visibly slumped where he stood.

"He was found at the courthouse at 08:00 this morning, Mr Edgeworth's investigation ended with the arrest of Misty Engarde who was a witness to the case Mr Payne was in charge of… He'll be sorting out the paperwork for the trial in his office by now, pal." Franziska glared at him. "Gah, I mean, Sir!"

Franziska headed for the car again, with renewed purpose.

"Take me to him."

April 26, 2:00pm

High Prosecutors' Office

Room 1202

Edgeworth looked over the reports he was writing for the umpteenth time in the last hour, the rain lashing at the windows did little but irritate him further; the weather had changed from bright and sunny, to cloudy and gray, to pouring in less than an hour. Being this close to the top floor in a large building with such weather was a daunting thing. Whoever thought sky scrapers were a good idea, especially somewhere earthquakes are a semi-regular occurrence, should be brought to trial themselves, he let out a very aggravated sigh.

His entire life from the instant he first laid eyes on Manfred von Karma has seen nothing but hardship and murder. It was as if his mentor was in actuality a death god and was simply toying with Edgeworth's entire life bringing nothing but misery and stress caused by chaotic cases, involving murder. Edgeworth took a moment and reflected on his past, sipping his tea as he did so, was there ever a case he was involved in that didn't involve or end with murder? He couldn't seem to recall a time when he wasn't dealing with murderers or criminals… apart from the success of his career did anything good come from his knowing Manfred von Karma which the mad man hadn't planed on? He looked to the clock on the wall and smiled, there was one thing good that Edgeworth could think of.

He was brought back to the present by a knocking on his door, being sure to compose himself he returned to his reports before he spoke.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and in came Gumshoe, followed by Franziska herself. He glanced up at them briefly, by the look of it the detective had offered his coat to Franziska when it started to rain, her hair was clinging to her face and her shirt was wet, but compared to her the detective was soaked through, Edgeworth's eyes stayed on Franziska. The dark clouds outside and the light from the hallway illuminating her like a drenched angel.

"Sir, Miss von Karma is here to see you." He beamed

"I can see that detective." Edgeworth replied raising his head from his reports. The detective slumped again, as if someone had stolen his thunder and now they were in the limelight. Edgeworth handed a file for another case to the detective, "Could you please take this to Miss Skye and then see how things are going down in criminal affairs? I will require the evidence related to the case Mr Payne was working on." He couldn't help thinking _'that ought to keep you busy for a while'_

"Understood Sir!" gumshoe said taking the file and hurrying out with pride slamming the door behind him. Both prosecutors let out a heavy sigh. That man was such a simpleton, but his heart was in the right place. Edgeworth handed her a towel and offered her a seat at his desk opposite him.

"I assume Detective Gumshoe told you what happened already?" He said as he stuck the last of his papers into their folder.

Franziska removed her gloves and laid them down on his desk trying to dry and fix her hair while she talked to him.

"I was wondering what was so important that you had to send Scruffy the errand hound to meet me. He was never good at keeping things under his hat now, was he?" she stated wagging her finger at him like she did in court.

"No, no he wasn't, to tell you the truth; I was hoping he wouldn't tell you…" Edgeworth looked at her with a small smile on his face. "After the trial in the Cohdopian court I was hoping you could have a moment to relax, we could have tea and catch up. I hear your victory was the most impressive in your career?" There was no sarcasm in his voice, it sounded as though he was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"That can wait Miles; I want to know about THIS case." Edgeworth opened his mouth to protest but was cut short before he could even begin "I've already spoken to Lana, she said she would rather this case be over quickly so that we can bring both cases to a close. I believe she already told you that over the phone?"

"You two are on a first name basis now?" he seemed amused by this.

"I have friends Miles, now if you wouldn't mind?" she held out her hand.

He was defeated, he HAD received a call earlier from Lana Skye stating that Franziska wished to offer her assistance in this case, he couldn't argue with BOTH women. He handed her the reports without another word, her naked hand touching his as she took them, both prosecutors felt the reaction their touch had caused. Franziska tried to busy herself with the files and tried to ignore the feeling his contact had brought on her, Edgeworth on the other hand turned away, trying to hide his face from her lest it betrays the thoughts that flashed in his mind, images of her, flirting with him, slowly, provocatively removing more than just her gloves in front of him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the case.

April 26, 4:35 pm

Prosecutor's Building

Front Entrance

"Thank you Franziska, your assistance will bring everything to a close much quicker and we can put this dreadful mess behind us." Edgeworth bowed giving her his usual cocky smirk. He watched as gumshoe pulled up in an unmarked car ready to take her home at Edgeworth's request of course.

Franziska just growled at him, it was bad enough that it had started pouring the second she and gumshoe got out of the car but to make matters worse jetlag had caught up to Franziska while she was going over the case with Miles. She woke up on the sofa in his office with his pink suit jacket covering her like blanket, after furiously whipping him for allowing this to happen he told her he had called for gumshoe to escort her home as she didn't have her car. She was mad at herself for letting him get so close to her, mad at herself for enjoying him being nearby but it infuriated her that he had the nerve to insult her too. She wanted to stab him with the umbrella that he had given her, but thought better of it, if her fathers experience was anything to go by not even a von Karma could perform the perfect crime and get away with it.

Discovering what her father had done had caused her such shame. She was ashamed of him for his crime, ashamed of herself for looking up to this man all her life and ashamed that she was still acting the way she did before she knew, but she couldn't change the attitude she grew up with over night, she would see her father, and completely renounce all ties to him, she would create her own legacy and then her father would be nothing more than a smear on HER name and not the other way around. But until then she had to keep up the charade, not even Miles could know what she was going to do, not until after it was done.

Edgeworth opened the door for Franziska to get in and took the umbrella off her, she curtly said thank you and watched as he closed the door and left her once again with his errand boy.

Gumshoe began to drive and it wasn't long before he started talking, most of it she drowned out, that's when she had an idea.

"Scruffy, would you mind taking me downtown first? I need to stop somewhere."


	2. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: all I own are my copies of the game, my story, and the pieces of my Franziska cosplay outfit.

A/N: I apologise for any continuity errors you might spot, I actually wrote this before I wrote the prologue and I've been rearranging the story like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle ever since. Hope you like the story so far, enjoy.

WARNING: Contains MAJOR AAI Spoilers, don't want, don't read.

Chapter one – Unexpected Arrival

Edgeworth watched as Franziska's car turned the corner, his smirk became a soft smile then returned to his usual stoic stare. Miles was never happy working a case, especially since every case he was involved in involved murder up to now, the blood on the hands of those he prosecuted may have well been on his own, he wouldn't ever let the truly guilty get away, not if he could help it. The he tried to focus his thoughts on the information on the case at hand, lest his thoughts stray into dangerous territories. He sighed and turned to climb the stairs to his office, it had been a very long Saturday and he would have to work through a lot more of it.

26 April 9.00 pm

Prosecutor's building

Room 1202

He went over all of the evidence in his possession to both cases and the files on both, he had examined them all multiple times in the last 5 hours and couldn't come to a logical conclusion. He must be missing something… He didn't want to admit it but he needed another mind on this case to help him see what he was missing. In truth he wanted to see her again. He hadn't lied earlier, before she fell asleep Franziska's input had helped him, but he wouldn't go to her for help, his pride wouldn't let him. He tried once more to sum up the information he had so far.

In the case Payne was working on, there was an explosion at a nightclub early evening 8 days ago, arson. A young woman was arrested matching witness description. Phoenix Burnson, who was found running from the scene before the explosion went off. There was a family who witnessed the girl running from the scene "mere-moments before the carnage" were the words written down.

'_Who wrote this report- honestly!'_ he found himself thinking.

The witnesses scheduled to appear in yesterday's trial were Brendan Engarde and his wife Misty. There young daughter Neva in hospital recovering from mostly minor injuries caused by the explosion. The trial ended in victory to the defence as a "Sufficient" lack of evidence against the defendant brought the trial to an end quicker than Payne would have liked, resulting in some harsh words and threats coming from an upset Mrs Engarde. At the time the bailiffs must have thought it was just the reaction of a frantic mother, upset that the culprit who caused her daughters' injuries were still unpunished. They led her away to one of the defendants lobbies to calm down.

The body of Mr Payne was found by a caretaker in the men's room the next day. C.O.D was blunt force trauma to the head, but there was no evidence to suggest a struggle and nothing unusual on his person. Even stranger still they found a bullet lodged deeply into the wound. It just didn't make sense to him, Misty Engarde insists she never went near that side of the building as she was waiting in the lobby for Mr Payne to come back to apologise for her behaviour and her husband had gone to the hospital to check up on her daughter, neither owns a gun. Mr Payne had never left the courthouse, it's possible that the body was moved but there were no clues to suggest where from or who by… but there was blood at the crime scene, enough of it for the detective in charge to believe that was the scene of the crime… and the murder weapon is still unknown. With everyone else questioned but no other leads the police came to the most logical conclusion and arrested Mrs Engarde who didn't have an alibi.

From every logical conclusion he could draw, Mrs Engarde was innocent, there is no evidence to suggest otherwise and the only motive is that Payne was a terrible prosecutor so what was the cause?

He placed his head in his hands wishing he had an excuse to see her before returning to his work.

Edgeworth looked over the evidence and photos one more time when something on the edge of his desk finally caught his eye.

26 April 10.04 pm

Von Karma Estate

Living room

Lightning flashed and thunder roared behind it. The rain was beating down in sheets and Franziska was feeling very uncomfortable. Since her defeats in court at the hands of that lawyer she had had time to do some serious thinking, taking the words of her oldest friend into account. She was a Von Karma, and had to overcome any troublesome thing that caused bother in her life, but since her fathers arrest the path she walked had become uneven and she was unsure of where the road travelled would lead, even now. She sipped her tea and tried to relax her thoughts drifting over the past year.

After spending some time in Germany visiting her sister, she had unexpectedly gotten involved with Interpol by prosecuting the head of a small but still dangerous group that had managed to corrupt her beloved homeland. A vile woman by the name of Helga Sinclair had been trafficking people, kidnapped from other countries, into Germany to work as slaves in houses and prostitutes on the street, during the case she worked closely with Shi-Long Lang, an Interpol agent whose methods and record was almost as perfect as hers, almost. Thanks to Franziska and Lang the group was no more and the people who were victimized by Sinclair were set free. Since then Franziska has been working with Agent Lang on a case investigating possibly the largest smuggling ring in history. It was all thanks to Miles Edgeworth's assistance that she and Agent Lang were finally able to arrest the ring leader and end an ordeal that spanned over a decade. She was relieved that particular case was over.

The trial of Ex – Ambassador Alba was a taxing one, the trial in session everyday for three and a half weeks. The man first denied his involvement, claimed he was blackmailed, then went so far as to accuse her of forging evidence against him, oh if looks could kill. Agent Lang had thankfully stepped in at this point before Franziska's rage had chance to reach fruition. Lang had called for Miss Yew to testify in Alba's trial and then the old man had the gall to say she was the mastermind behind it all, it was Franziska's turn to stop the wolf's rage, and she presented her evidence and her arguments just like Edgeworth that fateful night. It was a verbal almost completely re-enacting his battle with Edgeworth step by step, word by venomous word. Eventually a guilty verdict was handed down and he was sentenced to life under constant surveillance in a maximum security prison, they couldn't put a former hero to death, but stripping him of all the luxuries he was used to, killing his previous life, was a fitting equivalent.

After the trial she had been offered a permanent position with Interpol, working alongside Agent Lang but she declined saying she had personal affairs she needed to sort out first. Since that time she had returned to America deciding to stay, for a while at least. She knew exactly why she wanted to stay. It was because HE was here.

A soft "mewing" woke her up from her thoughts, since she was planning to stay in America she felt company would be acceptable and thought she should find a house pet that would be as perfectly well kept as she herself is. Before she knew it she found herself with a silver furred Egyptian Mau only a year old. It was very spur of the moment; she purchased him earlier today after her visit to the prosecutor's office. She took one look at him and instantly thought of Miles Edgeworth, it was those big eyes they made her think back to their childhood.

While it amused her to name the cat after him of all people she decided he might take that as a complement and decided to settle for a nobler name, more worthy of the breed, thus more worthy of her. Maximilian leapt onto the sofa next to her and curled up wanting attention; she scratched the top of his head gently and smiled he had been here a matter of hours and already made himself perfectly at home. He had started to play with the belt of her cotton robe; beneath it she wore a pale blue silk nightgown. The storm didn't bother the cat as much as it bothered her; she hated to admit it, but the one thing that scared her, the one thing that would make her feel like a vulnerable child was a thunderstorm, and right now they were sitting in a massive one. Maximilian's ear pricked up and he ventured off. Franziska found his behaviour curious, but before she had time to follow him, there was a knocking on her door.

She froze, what kind of foolish fool would be foolish enough to knock on her door at this late hour? And what kind of foolishly foolish fool would foolishly think it wise to be out in this storm? The fool. The knocking came again, this time louder. Franziska held her whip in her hand and headed for the door ready to defend herself should the fool there try anything funny. She opened the door slowly and was shocked beyond words to find who stood there, Miles Edgeworth, in his full, now red, suit, soaked to the bone. For a few moments there was silence, then Franziska found her tongue.

"Miles? W- What are you doing here?" she mentally scolded herself for sounding concerned, he just smiled.

"Something was left on my desk today; I think they belong to you... If I may come in, I can explain better, when dry" He looked nervous, then again, he had right to be.

Franziska looked surprised, but found herself moving aside to allow him entrance and once she had closed the door again left to find him a towel. Once he was dried and settled with a cup of tea in his hand she found herself glaring at him from across the room. There were candles lit on her table giving off a relaxing scent, but she was far from relaxed at this moment in time.

"So what is so urgent that you felt you had to walk to my home at this hour through a storm?" as if on cue the lightning flashed as it did she counted the seconds 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… the thunder came crashing behind, the storm was very close now, it wouldn't be long before it was right over head and that is when Franziska struggled most during a storm, and he knew it, curse him being here now…

"I didn't walk here. My car broke down at the bottom of the road and No-one can make it out until the storm passes." He chided her with his arms folded; she growled at this, who did this man think he was speaking to her like a child?

"That is logical, but for what purpose did you visit me a this hour" she too crossed her arms regaining her compositor, it was at this point Maximilian had returned and jumped onto her lap, she stroked his back all the while looking at Miles, she was starting to look like a mafia boss, it was very unnerving.

He was even more surprised to find a cat wandering her home, and even jumping into her lap without a second thought, and more so to find that she was playing with it, his surprise only slightly breaking his stoic visage, _'Trust her to find herself the perfect pet.'_

"As I said Franziska." He spoke softly, which was very unlike him "you left something on my desk from earlier, I believe it was a personal item…" he pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket which was drying by the fire, it was a miracle that it hadn't been water damaged considering the rest of his coat. Franziska realised how handsome he looked in the fire light with only his shirt and trousers on, she felt the heat rising to her face, and lowered her head to her lap where Maximilian lay curled up, so Miles wouldn't see her blush. _'Foolish thoughts foolishly trying to make a fool out of me'_

"Only a foolish fool would forget something important, Miles. I am no fool." She retorted.

"No, your not, you were however exhausted earlier."

He put his evidence down on the table next to her, then knelt down in front of her. She was taken by surprise by his hand which was suddenly on her chin, gently lifting her to face him.

"You looked so peaceful when you slept."

She was screaming at herself for allowing this to happen, and for not reacting how she thought she should, but the storm outside had already caused her to forget her usual attitude. Now she just wanted the weather to pass. They looked into each others eyes, she tried to look away. She could feel herself blushing.

"So beautiful…"

She wasn't sure what her feeling were towards this man, she grew up with him, she admired him, though she wouldn't admit it and she wanted so badly to hate him, but at the same time she longed for his touch and was almost sad when he took his hand away. Max jumped off her lap and moved to his favourite spot near the fire where Franziska had lay a cushion down for him.

Sheer rage swept across her features as she came back to earth. She opened her mouth to say something but the lightning struck again knocking the power out and the loudest clash she had heard all night followed. The storm was now directly overhead.

She couldn't hide her fear anymore and screamed forcing herself into Miles' waiting arms. She gripped his shirt tightly and let her head rest on his chest, he smelled faintly of peppermint, it was calming. He let his chin rest on her head and begun to run his hand gently up and down her back, comforting her, just like he did at the von Karma estate. Franziska flashed back to her childhood.

_Franziska was in her room when the storm started, at first it was pretty far away and she was studying so it didn't bother her but it didn't take long before the noises were getting to her, she was scared but still she wouldn't scream her father explained to her long ago a von Karma never showed weakness, which is why he never showed affection for her in public but would make up for it later by reading past cases to her and Miles in front of the fire in the living room, he would even let her sit on his lap. Lightning flashed right in front of her window and she suppressed a cry when the thunder rumbled above. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, wishing the storm would pass quickly._

_She was 7 years old at her fathers old Estate on the city outskirts; she had come with him to study in America whilst his wife and eldest daughter remained in Germany. he had had to leave Franziska and Miles studying in the care of their tutor, Cyndi Wobityde while he was in court, he was supposed to be back around 5 and told her she could leave before then, so long as the children had finished their work. Of course Miles and Franziska had finish early, they always do for her, she managed to make studying fun, not that perfection needed fun, but it was an enjoyable change. 5 had came round and Cyndi had left, knowing full well Miles was responsible enough to take care of both of them until Mr von Karma got back, and Franziska was far too mature for her age to cause any trouble, she would probably be in her room cramming. For some reason she simply had to match Miles in his studies, the girl maybe a genius but she had no idea how a child her age should behave. _

_Cyndi had talked to Mr von Karma earlier that week about getting Franziska a pony and was surprised she still had her job, then again no matter how scary and strict he was on the outside, he cherished his daughter deep down, she was sure by Franziska's next birthday she would have some animal or other to play with._

_Miles had gotten a call from the courthouse, Mr von Karma was definitely going to win his case but the defence was refusing to back down and putting up more of a fight than he had anticipated. His driver would call when they were on their way but until then they were on there own. Miles was happy with that; he could relax for a little while. It had began to rain a little after 6 and was a full blown storm by 6:30, Miles had watched the storm for a while before his stomach had growled reminding him neither he nor Franziska had eaten yet. It was 7 o Clock when he had taken some soup up for Franziska, he knocked on her door and waited getting concerned when she didn't answer he opened the door to let himself in._

"_Franziska? You ok?" he dropped the tray when he saw her curled up on her bed crying "Franziska?"_

_He moved on instinct, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder surprised when she moved to cling to him; he held her and began to stroke her back, like he remembered the maid doing for him after an earthquake, he was so glad no-one else found him like that. He muttered comforting words until the storm passed. It wasn't long after that the tears stopped and he waited for her to stop shaking._

"_Th- Thank you Miles" She spoke without looking at him and looked to the mess on her floor "let me help clean that up…"_

They sat there in front of the fire in a comfortable silence until the storm had passed, Edgeworth kept his hold on Franziska while she stopped shaking, he looked down at her smaller frame, she had loosened her grip on his shirt, but kept her head on his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart soothed her. A sudden urge overcame Edgeworth and before he himself realised it he had planted a small kiss on Franziska's head.

"Miles?" she looked up at him questioningly at the sudden contact.

Edgeworth realised what he had done and took his arms away raising them as though he had been caught doing something wrong, then again growing up in the von Karma household no matter the reason, even emergencies, touching Franziska without any kind of permission would get him a beating, usually from Franziska herself.

Franziska watched his reaction. He had a dear-in-the-headlights look about him, it amused her. She smiled at him evilly; his eyes couldn't hide his fear at what she might have had planned. Her hands found their way up to the collar of his shirt and without a second thought she pulled him down towards her, her lips crashing against his.

He was stunned, Franziska von Karma, the little girl he grew up with, who when she was younger would have sooner lashed at him with her riding crop if he so much as looked at her the wrong, had locked lips with him. Even more amazing was how much it aroused him. He wrapped his arms back around her and deepened the kiss; it felt good her being this close to him.

They broke apart he pulled her further into the embrace nuzzling her neck. She shivered as his warm breath trailed over her bare neck. She let her head rest on his shoulder and began to whisper to him, it took a moment for him to register she was speaking in German.

"Thank you, Miles, you don't know what this means to me"

He smiled, it had been a long time since Franziska had thanked him for anything this sincerely. Since she was speaking in German he replied in kind.

"You would do the same for me"

"I suppose I would, can't have my rival cowering to anything other than my whip."

He laughed a little and hugged her closer. She sighed and let her shoulders droop as though defeated.

"I'm not perfect Miles. I'm in no way superior to you."

"But you are. You never ceased to amaze me in all the years I've known you, you studied hard since you were old enough to read, you became a prosecutor at 13. Franziska, any other girl would be starting to rebel against their parents at that age, you started a career! Without your help I wouldn't be where I am today."

"You truly mean that?" a small smile crept to her lips.

"Of course I do. You've changed a lot more since your father…" he trailed off when she flinched; he forgot himself in the moment and brought up a touchy subject for her, he felt her grip on his shirt tighten "I'm sorry, I meant…"

She switched back to English

"I'm no longer a child Miles, I've truly grown up since papa…" she trailed off herself, she still found it hard to believe the pain and suffering her father had caused, all in the name of perfection, in the end he became the thing he hated most, and he had to be punished for it, No-one is above the law, not even Manfred von Karma.

"…Since papa… left…I tasted my first defeat, I was no longer perfect …and since that case… I've had time to think… I no longer have reason to be. If to be perfect is to become like papa…" she stopped as silent tears ran down her cheeks, she hoped he wouldn't notice and tried to change the subject. "Don't think of me as a sister anymore, I never was your sister, I was always your rival…"_ 'And now I only want to be here in your arms, forever'_

He stood picking her up in the process, sitting like that on the floor was nice, but got very uncomfortable after so long. He expected protects but she just wrapped her arms around him. He moved to the sofa and sat down, letting her sit in his lap, one hand holding her gently in place the other stroking her hair, he sighed contentedly taking in her scent, honey, with a hint of leather? Of course her whip never left her side so it was only natural. He felt something soft press against his neck, she was kissing him, they were gentle, relaxing and yet somehow arousing… he shifted beneath her trying to hide his enjoyment from her.

She noticed him shifting, either he was enjoying it or it was making him uncomfortable. She tested this by gently sucking on the side of his neck, he rewarded her with a barely audible moan, Franziska smiled to herself as she let her tongue roam his neck, his moans became louder and it was getting harder for him to hide his arousal, she enjoyed the effect she had on him. Their bliss was disturbed by something small and furry rubbing up against Franziska's leg.

Franziska stopped and looked down at her new friend; Max had noticed what was happening and was getting jealous at the lack of attention he was getting. Franziska thought that was cute. She picked him up and let him sit on her lap, he curled up and sat there content. Miles glared at the cat, thoroughly disappointed in having been disturbed. Franziska noticed this and smirked, so he's jealous of her kitty is he?

"His name is Maximilion; I decided to stay in America a while so should get a pet to keep me company, something worthy to live in the von Karma household, I saw him today and thought of you… he looked so helpless I felt I had to take him in." she only realised what she had said a moment after she had said it and hoped adding the last bit wouldn't give her sudden feelings away.

He caught on to her pause and quick cover up, he found it cute that after all she just did she was trying to bluff her way out of it.

"If you wanted some company Franziska…" he leaned in closer and switched to German again "all you had to do was ask…" the tone of his voice sent chills down her spine.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers moving his hand to stroke her cheek, she melted into the kiss responsive to his every move. A thought flashed into her mind and she ended the kiss quicker than either of them would have liked. She moved off his lap feeling a little overwhelmed.

"You still haven't told me why you are here Miles." Her usual tone returning to her voice.

He laughed softly and took her hand in his caressing her slender fingers with his own. She looked up to glare at him only to find him smiling sweetly at her, her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"When I sent you home after your nap, you left your gloves on my desk. I came to return them to you." He told her pointing to the side table he placed them on; He brought her hand to his lips and kissed hers softly. "I wish you wouldn't wear them all the time, you have lovely hands…"

Franziska visibly blushed. The storm may have passed but it was still pouring outside and she was ready to kick him back out in the rain and make him sleep in his car for daring to embarrass her, but she was still tired off the flight, and the fear the storm had brought out had left her physically drained.

"Miles Edgeworth" she tried in vain to stifle a yawn "you foolish fool, foolishly coming all this way to return a pair of foolish gloves?" as she said the words she felt herself drifting off, her head lulled to the side, resting on his shoulder.

As Franziska fell asleep in his presence for the second time that day one thing became very clear to Miles Edgeworth. He wouldn't be going home tonight.

He found a comfortable spot and began running his hand through Franziska's hair the girl sighed contentedly muttering the word "fool."


	3. If this is a dream

A/N My original chapter needs a lot of re-writing so in the meantime here's something sweet and sour to consider until I can get it finished. I got a lot on my plate at the moment so I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story whenever I can update again.

Chapter 2 –…don't wake me.

Franziska opened her eyes and gasped with delight. It was her 8th birthday and her papa had took her outside to get her surprise, Franziska rarely got surprises, she was intrigued, and very much excited, but tried to hide it by feigning annoyance. She never expected to find a beautiful white stallion cantering around her garden, he was a show horse with a few ribbons under his belt and still well in his prime, she spent the rest of the afternoon getting lessons and was soon jumping over the smaller hurdles they set up for her, she had been trying to impress her father all day who seemed to be smiling while looking on with Miles. She hoped this is another area she could out do him in. She already out matched him in foreign language, handwriting and using various musical instruments. If this was something else she could do better than him it might get her more of her father's attention, she hated that Miles was older and that her papa was always more focused on helping him.

Miles couldn't help but smile watching her at first uneasy but her proud nature covered for that and like the prodigy she is she quickly got the hang of riding, then began to show off, he knew it was to make him jealous of her, he found it amusing she went to such lengths. Mr von Karma had once told him she was a young genius and needed a little friendly competition to help her focus on her studies, he made it sound like a game where Franziska would learn to be stronger and greater by facing an opponent better skilled than she. Although Mr von Karma had great faith in his daughter he could recognise superior talent in Miles, what with him being much older than Franziska, and spent much of his time preparing Miles for the courts sometimes neglecting Franziska. She was determined to make it up by outdoing Miles in everything.

Evening had came round when Franziska and Miles were returning Snow to the stable set up for him, the older von Karma had long since left for he had work to do but Miles had spent the whole afternoon watching and praising her. Franziska had become very confident in her abilities on horseback and Miles cheering had only helped to boost her ego.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Franziska tone suggested she was telling Miles rather than asking but he was used to her childish tendencies by now, no matter how mature and formal she may act, she was still an 8 year old, and should really act her age.

"Your papa spent a long of time finding the perfect specimen for you." Miles smiled slightly he was walking behind Franziska, who was still riding Snow as he trotted back to the stable let by the new stable hand who had taught Franziska earlier.

"Papa wouldn't do anything less than perfect, you should know papa by now little brother" Franziska was holding her riding crop in one hand and stroking Snow's mane in the other. She didn't see the scowl Miles sent in her direction; he hated how she had decided to call him little brother.

From out of nowhere a loud BANG erupted spooking Snow and causing him to rear up. Franziska tried in vain to hold on but found herself being flung from the horse's back. She closed her eyes tight and braced herself for impact with the hard ground which never came. She opened her eyes to find she was looking up at Miles, who had a pained look on his face; he had caught her as she fell and was carrying her away from the danger. She looked back at the stable hand who succeeded in calming her horse and continued to lead him away. Franziska looked back up at her saviour truly noticing his features for the first time, the strong muscle structure of his face, the way his bangs fell so perfectly over, she was unsure what she was feeling. It was then she realised that the danger was over and he was still carrying her to the house.

"You can put me down now little brother" her voice was firmer than she felt. Miles said nothing but complied with her wish, once he let her go his right arm immediately flew to his left, the horses hoof had clipped him as he went to catch Franziska, there wasn't much damage, but it hurt.

"You're hurt?" Franziska sounded concerned, Miles smiled.

"I don't think it's that bad, I think he just caught me, I'll check once we get inside."

Franziska took her riding crop and hit him with it, taking care to avoid his injured arm

"Don't be so foolish, if you're hurt you should check it sooner rather than later, foolish fool foolishly putting yourself in harms way!"

As she whipped him she wondered why her face felt wet.

Franziska was waiting outside the courtroom for her debut, she had gone over the files so many times she had its pages memorised. She knew her papa was in his office at the prosecutors building. She had been there with him a little while ago, he had recommended her to lead one of several trials offered to him over the last month. After all who better to carry on his amazing legacy than his genius of a daughter?

She was going over some last minute preparations, not that she needed them, but her debut should be just like her, perfect.

She held the whip her father had gave her in both hands. She was still testing how it felt against her comparing it to the riding crop she had carried around with her the last few years. The leather was comfortable in her hands and she wielded it perfectly, but she was unsure which she preferred.

Eventually the trial began and after the initial embarrassment of the foolish defence attorney commenting on her youth and demanding the prosecution stop playing childish games and send out a real prosecutor to the trial, Franziska's whip sharp put him in his place. She did her job professionally with a confidence that could only come from the von Karma heir.

Every now and then she would spare a glance over the audience but she couldn't see him anywhere. She felt somewhat disheartened however she refused to let it show, she continued to fight tooth and nail for her cause.

The trial ended quickly and her victory was easily claimed, as the judge was declaring the verdict she looked over the audience one final time, the smirk on her face a mask hiding the pain she felt inside, her father had missed the entire trial, but surely he would be there to witness her victory? Scanning the faces she finally found one she recognised, although unexpected. He met up with her outside the courtroom once the trial was over.

"You were magnificent in there, truly spectacular to watch." Miles bowed at her as she walked passed, she continued on barely acknowledging him, he just sighed and followed her

"If I was so spectacular then you can tell papa about my victory." She said bluntly, she was very hurt, her father had made time to see Edgeworth's court debut so why didn't he come to hers?

"Your father is a busy man Franziska, but you have set more than one record today. I'm sure he will be proud-" Miles tried to make her feel better but it would be hard to help her get over this.

Franziska strode on; head held high, she wouldn't let her tears fall.

Once again she found herself standing in court, even though the room was dark she could make out the benches, she was at the witness stand. A harsh old and, although a bit distorted, very familiar voice sounded beside her, she turned to face her father at the prosecutors bench. He gave her the same glare as he would give any suspect. She was a little afraid, what did she do?

"You have hurt so many people in my name" her father's voice boomed at her "all in the name of perfection!"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska turned to face her defender surprised to see Miles Edgeworth "Franziska has done nothing you yourself have not done all in the name of perfection. There have been things you have done that Franziska would never lower herself to doing, Franziska doesn't need to tamper with evidence and ruin lives in order to gain the "perfection" you so claim to have."

"OBJECTION! I am Manfred von Karma, I AM perfection."

"Then why are you so scared?"

Franziska had no idea what was going on, it appeared to be a court battle between her father and her brother, but why was she in the middle? Why were they fighting? What did she do to upset her father so and why was Miles protecting her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, it was if her voice had been taken from her. She was in her nightgown and without her whip, she felt so vulnerable she was scared to face her papa unsure of the path she must now take without his influence to manipulate her, but here Miles was, supportive as he always was, fighting her demons for her.

She couldn't have that, she couldn't hide in his shadow forever she had to find her own way, and her own voice, and the first step is for her to stand up to her father, alone.

She tried to speak again, the male voiced echoing around her, silencing her voice to less than a whisper, but she could hear herself this time. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her confidence, she started trying to shout, trying to be heard. The male voices quietened but still talked over her, that was no good, she needed them to listen. She screwed up all her courage, her breathing seemed to falter, her chest felt heavy, but she needed to be heard. She tried to speak once last time, as she opened her mouth silence fell and only heard a scream as what little light was there dimmed and faded into nothingness.

A/N

I'm REALLY sorry about this chapter, basically haven't had time to finish what was supposed to be up, every time I tried I hit a severe case of writers block and work hasn't been helping. But I promised I would update tonight and so here is the fruits of an hours' labour and a small insight into Franziska's mind and memories. I promise I will update as soon as I feel the next chapter is perfect, I'm not sure when that will be but I hope you can be patient with me in the mean time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
